PRIVATE ISLAND
by phantomoftheopera111
Summary: Story 34. Bruce tries to make his mistake up to Selina by taking her away. Note: Takes place after "Kitty's Got Claws". Rated M for non-descript sex.


Part two to "Kitty's Got Claws". This is rated M because of sex. Gasp! Not descriptive sex, because I refuse to go there. And if I do, I refuse to post it.

Enjoy!

* * *

PRIVATE ISLAND

* * *

Harley walked into Selina's room, "Kitty?"

Selina moaned.

Ivy walked in, "Selina, you have been moping in your room for the past three days."

"So?"

"Time to get up, let the sun shine in!" Ivy smiled and walked over to the window and threw open the blinds.

Selina hissed and pulled her covers above her head.

Harley walked over to Selina and ripped off the covers, "Get up Kitty."

"You can go to hell," Selina growled.

Ivy sighed and began pushing Selina out of bed, "We are going to do something fun!"

"No."

"You are so stubborn."

Selina pouted, "Go away."

Ivy growled and left the room, she walked out to the kitchen.

Harley sat down on the bed next to Selina, "Come on…"

"Please go away."

Harley pouted and hugged Selina.

Selina whined, "Leave me to my moping."

"No. I'm concerned about you."

Ivy pulled out her phone and flipped it open. It was a new TXT message from Bruce. Ivy snarled and read the message.

'_Ivy, I need to talk to you and Harley. Please meet me at the entrance of the Gotham City Mall in an hour. Please…'_

Ivy growled and walked into her bedroom, "Harvey?"

Harvey looked up from the computer, "What's up babe?"

"I am going to meet someone at the mall."

"Who?"

"Just someone who can help Selina."

"Oh… ok…"

Ivy picked up her purse and walked into Selina's room, "Harley get up."

"Why?" Harley asked.

"We need to go somewhere."

Selina looked pleased she was going to be left alone and pulled her covers back up.

Harley sighed and walked out of the room with Ivy. They walked down the stairs and hailed a cab. Once they were in the cab Harley began talking.

"Red, what are we doing?"

"We are meeting with Bruce at the mall because he wants to talk."

"Wait… what?"

"I am going to hear him out. Then I am going to poison him and dump his body in a land fill. You are coming with me so then you can get your fair share of below the belt shots at him."

Harley giggled, "Awesome."

Ivy paid the driver once they arrived and got out of the cab.

Harley growled, "There he is."

Bruce was standing near the water fall near the plaza of the mall.

Ivy stormed over, "What the hell could you possibly want."

"Please, don't be mad, I need your guys' help."

"With what?" Harley asked.

"Will you please keep it secret?"

"As far secret as we can," Ivy muttered.

"I am planning on taking Selina on a vacation to my private island in the Bahamas. The girl who I was talking to, her name is Emily, she is one of the people who is helping me to get the island ready."

Ivy and Harley were gaping at him.

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"We had no idea…"

"Yeah… Selina took it the wrong way…"

"I'll say… she's still moping in her room," Ivy sighed.

"Damn it."

"So what do you need our help for?" Harley asked.

"I need you guys to go buy Selina some new clothes, and maybe do a few more random tasks to help when they come up."

Ivy and Harley grinned, "We love shopping."

Bruce smiled, "Good. So here is my credit card, feel free to use it to the max."

Ivy gasped and Harley almost fainted.

"Is it real?" Harley asked stroking it.

"Yes…" Bruce smiled.

Ivy grinned, "Let's go Harl."

"Sounds good to me!" Harley giggled.

* * *

Harley picked up the purple strapless baby doll shirt, "What do you think 'bout this Red?"

Ivy lowered the shorts she was looking at and looked at the shirt, "That is cute, get it."

Harley tossed it in the basket with the rest of the stuff.

Ivy continued looking through the clothes, "This is so much fun."

"Endless shopping…"

"With and endless card…"

Harley giggled, "Oh yes!"

Ivy threw a few more pairs of shorts and capris into the basket and walked over to where Harley was with the shirts.

"You ready?" Harley asked tossing a few more shirts into the basket.

"Let's go."

They paid for the clothes and headed out of the store.

"Where to next?" Harley asked.

"Victoria's Secret. Duh."

"Duh," Harley giggled.

They ran to the store and right to the lingerie section.

"What is Selina's bra size?" Harley asked.

"36-DD."

"Geez her boobs are huge."

"Yeah."

They grabbed a few of the major push up bras and then walked over to the panties.

"Thongs?" Ivy lifted up a few pairs of silk thongs.

"For the hell of it."

"We should get some really kinky stuff."

Harley giggled, "Flavored condoms?"

"And edible panties."

"You are a genius Red," Harley smiled.

"I do try my best."

Harley grabbed a few more panties and they headed over to the naughty lingerie.

* * *

"Ok, so what flavor did you get?" Ivy asked.

"I got grape edible panties because they are the best and strawberry condoms because they taste like strawberry milkshakes."

Ivy winced, "That is… gross."

Harley shrugged.

Ivy sighed and picked up her phone and called Bruce, "Hey Bruce."

"Hi Ivy, you finished shopping?"

"Yep, well for now, need anything else?"

"No, but I'm sending Alfred over to pick up the clothes you guys bought."

"Sounds good, ok, bye Bruce," Ivy hung up.

Harley sighed and sat down on a bench, "These bags are heavy."

Ivy sat down her to Harley, "Alfred is coming to pick them up."

"That's good. What else will she need?"

"We will have to go out and buy all new products so she won't wonder where her toiletries have gone."

"Are you gonna do that?" Harley asked.

"Yeah, I'll get it at the store next time I go shopping."

"Selina is gonna have a cow," Harley laughed.

"She is going to be so surprised."

Suddenly a limo pulled up in front of the girls.

Bruce rolled down the window, "Care to take a ride?"

Ivy and Harley grinned and jumped in with all the bags.

"So what did you get?" Bruce asked nodding to the bags.

"Stuff," Ivy smiled.

"I don't think I like that stuff word…"

"Oh, you will," Harley smiled.

"Ok, so want to know what I going to happen?"

"Duh," the girls nodded.

"Ok, so I have been talking to Emily and she has the island house all ready to go, so I think I'm going to get my private jet ready by the end of the week, can you guys get Selina ready by the end of the week. I plan to leave Friday."

"What is today?" Ivy asked.

"Tuesday," Bruce continued, "So here is what I have planned; continue to be pissed at me around Selina, then on Friday meet me at my private airport. I will give you more information like time and place later. I'm hoping you girls can convince her to go with you, and then blind fold her. So then it will be a complete surprise and maybe she'll forgive me for the whole damn thing, and then I can treat her to a good time."

Ivy smiled, "That is very sweet of you Bruce."

"Thanks," Bruce smiled.

"Selina is gonna flip out," Harley grinned.

"I hope so…"

* * *

Bruce walked into the manor and sat down on the couch.

"Hey Bruce?" Tim called.

"What's wrong Tim?"

Tim walked into the living room and sat down on another couch, "Does Dick really get to be in charge when you are gone."

Dick walked out into the living room, "I am older you know."

"Yeah but…"

Bruce sighed, "Tim, Dick is in charge because he knows how to work everything and he can drive. Have you heard from Barbra?"

Dick sighed, "She said she had no problem working some extra time. Then she threw a shoe at me."

Bruce raised an eyebrow, "Girl troubles?"

"Pretty much," Dick groaned.

"I don't get what's the big deal," Tim muttered.

"You will when you are older," Bruce smiled.

Tim grumbled and sunk to the floor.

"So is this little problem settled?" Bruce asked, "I have to do some things."

"I'm good," Dick smiled.

"And I'm still not," Tim growled.

* * *

Selina grumbled as Ivy pulled her out of bed, "No more lazing away, it is Friday."

"And your point is?"

"Harley and I want to take you out to do something special!"

"Well I don't want to."

"Well that's too damn bad!" Ivy smiled.

Harley smiled and handed Selina her clothes, "Now if you won't get dress me and Red will come in there and dress you ourselves!"

Selina groaned and took the clothes into the bathroom.

Ivy smiled at Harley, "This is going well."

"Yeah," Harley grinned.

A few minutes Selina walked out wearing her clothes, "I'm dressed. And now I am going back to bed."

Harley and Ivy took her arms and led her down the hallway.

"Bye Harvey," Ivy shouted.

"Yeah bye," Harvey muttered.

"Where are we going?" Selina growled.

"It's a surprise!" Harley smiled.

Selina grumbled and was led down the stairs and into a cab.

"Now we have to blind fold you," Ivy smiled.

"What!" Selina gasped.

Harley wrapped the blindfold around Selina's eyes, "Can you see?"

"No."

"Very good!"

They drove to Bruce's private airport and they got out of the car.

Bruce walked over to the girls and smiled.

Selina sniffed the air, "What the hell is Bruce doing here?"

"Wait, what?" Bruce asked, "How'd you know it was me?"

"You have a certain smell," Selina grumbled, "What the hell are you doing here. Go away; I never, ever want to talk to you again."

"Selina, I need you to trust me, just for now."

Selina hissed at him, "Leave me alone."

"Selina, please listen."

"Fine Bruce. Hurry it up. Now."

"That girl you saw me with was a friend. She was helping me plan something. I meant for it to be a surprise."

Selina snarled, "Surprise? Oh yeah, I was surprised."

Bruce sighed, "Will you please just go with me for now?"

"No."

"Selina," Ivy jumped in, "Just do it."

"Yeah Kitty, you're gonna want to," Harley added.

Selina sighed, "You guys…"

"Selina? Please, just give me one last chance…" Bruce begged.

Selina sighed, "Fine. This better be good."

Bruce smiled, "Thank you. Alright, Ivy, Harley, thank you very much for helping."

"No problem," Ivy smiled.

"Bye Kitty! Have fun!" Harley grinned.

Selina groped around for Bruce. Bruce took her hands.

"What am I doing?" Selina asked.

"Surprise."

Selina grumbled.

Bruce smiled, "Ok, follow me closely."

Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce and clung to him.

Bruce took her up the stairs and into the jet, "Now sit down."

Selina sat down, "Do I get to take off the blind fold?"

"Nope," Bruce smiled buckling in Selina and taking a seat in front of her.

Selina smiled, "Bruce, what is this?"

"Just wait, Miss Impatient."

Selina sighed. Suddenly the jet began to take off.

Selina clung to the seat, "B-Bruce?"

"It's alright," Bruce leaned forward and rubbed her hands.

Selina grabbed Bruce's hand, 'W-where are we?"

"I can't say."

"Can we talk Bruce?"

"Of course…"

"We're you cheating on me?"

"Selina. No. I was never cheating on you. My goal was never to hurt you. You know I love you so much and would do anything for you."

"I'm sorry… I just don't believe you. You have hurt me so many times before…"

Bruce sighed and leaned forward, "What do you want to hear."

"The truth."

"I can't…"

Selina sat back in her seat and looked away.

Bruce sighed, "I was meeting with her because she was helping me plan this surprise for you. She is not my type, you know that. Selina I love you. So much."

Selina sighed.

Bruce gripped her hands, "Selina, let me show you I love you."

"How?" Selina sighed turning back to Bruce's voice.

Bruce took her head in his hands and pulled her forward. He pressed against her lips and opened her mouth. Selina moaned and wrapped her arms around Bruce.

Bruce kissed her again, "Do you believe me?"

Selina nodded, "Do I still have to be buckled?"

"No," Bruce sat back.

Selina unbuckled herself and stood up shaking and sat on Bruce's lap.

Bruce gripped Selina, "On a plane?"

"Yep," Selina smiled sucking on Bruce's neck, "WAIT! WE ARE ON A PLANE?"

"Oops," Bruce muttered.

"Oh God! Hold me! I HATE PLANES!"

Bruce gripped onto Selina, "You were fine a second ago…"

"Yeah but then I discovered we were on a plane."

"I will make it better, come here," Bruce kissed Selina.

Selina smiled, "I might like flying with you."

* * *

Bruce laughed and slipped his pants back on, "How are you now?"

"A little better. I still hate flying. Do I still have to wear this blindfold?"

"Yes."

"You are mean."

"Yeah I know."

Selina sighed and slipped her clothes back on.

Bruce kissed her neck, "We are almost there."

"Ok," Selina sighed crawling back to her seat with Bruce's help. She buckled herself back in and sighed.

Bruce buckled himself into his seat.

"Excuse me Mister Wayne?" the pilot's voice came through on the speaker, "We are going to be landing soon, so buckle up."

"Thank you John," Bruce smiled.

Selina sighed, "I hate this."

"Wait, what? Flying with me or flying?"

"Flying in general," Selina shuddered, "I want this damn blind fold off."

"Just a few more minutes."

The plane began to descend down.

"Where are we going Bruce?"

"Selina, I can't say."

Selina groaned, "Tell me now."

"No."

"You are a horrible person."

"Yeah, yeah."

The plane landed and the pilot said they could unbuckle and get off.

Bruce stood up, "Let me help you out."

Selina reached for Bruce, he put his arms around her and led her out of the plane.

"Ok, I am going to take the blind fold off now," Bruce smiled turning her to face the island.

"Just get it off," Selina muttered.

Bruce took off the blind fold and Selina gasped.

The island was surrounded by shimmering blue water; there were large palm trees and exotic plants growing all over the place, in the center of the island was a large house, but not as large as Wayne Manor.

Selina clung to Bruce, "Oh God… Bruce, it's beautiful…"

"You like it?"

"I love it!"

"I'm glad. Shall we head to the house?"

"Ok…" Selina smiled and picked up her bags that were being unloaded, "Wait a second… when did I pack this? Was I drunk?"

"No Ivy and Harley have been helping me," Bruce smiled.

"That explains it."

Bruce grabbed his bags and led Selina to the house.

Selina turned around and watched the plane take off. For the next few days Bruce was hers and hers alone.

* * *

Selina stroked the house.

Bruce opened the house and held the door for Selina, "You know what this is for?"

"Not really," Selina smiled and looked around the inside of the house and her smile vanished, "Oh God Bruce…"

The house was filled with windows and tropical plants. The weather inside was just perfect, the sun was seeping through the windows, the floors were made of marble and the walls were painted a light cream. The ceilings were huge and at the very top was a huge crystal chandelier. There was a spiral staircase that led to the upstairs.

"What?"

"This is gorgeous…"

"I am glad you like it…"

"Oh God Bruce… it's incredible…"

"Yes, it is quite nice. Anyways, Selina, this is my treat to you. A vacation in Wayne Island."

"Oh Bruce, it's amazing, you are amazing."

"You surprised?"

"Very."

Bruce and Selina drug their luggage upstairs into the master bedroom.

Selina smiled and laid on the bed.

Bruce looked over and grinned, "What are you doing?"

"Helping you break in the bed."

"Really now?"

"Mhmm," Selina grinned.

Bruce smiled, "Are we forgetting something?"

"Like what?" Selina moaned pulling Bruce down on top of her.

"Protection?"

Selina groaned, "Oh yeah. Check my bag, I'm sure Harley and Ivy brought something."

Bruce looked inside the bag and pulled out two boxes, "Uh, what are these?"

"Let me see," Selina replied taking the boxes, "Wow. Edible panties and flavored condoms. This is nice."

Bruce looked at her.

Selina opened the condom box and handed one to Bruce, "Clothes off cowboy. Get ready to ride."

Bruce sighed, "That's romantic."

"I wanna try these out," Selina smiled digging through her bag, "Oh my God!"

"What?"

"Look what they bought me," Selina giggled pulling out a pair of matching panties and bra that were cheetah print and silky with black lace.

Bruce laughed, "Oh wow."

Selina grinned, "I'm gonna go slip these on."

"Sounds good," Bruce smiled.

Selina walked into the bathroom and gasped again.

"What now Selina?"

"This bathroom is AMAZING!"

Bruce laughed and took off the rest of his clothes; he slid under the covers and waited for Selina.

Selina walked out wearing the sexy lingerie and posed for Bruce.

"Oh wow…" Bruce grinned."

"You like it?"

"Hell yes. Come here you."

Selina slithered over to Bruce and pulled down the covers she leaned down and kissed his jaw line.

"I'm on top," Selina whispered in his ear.

"Fine," Bruce pouted.

Selina straddled Bruce and gripped his shoulders; she leaned down and kissed him again.

Bruce looked at her, "We need to get these clothes off you."

Selina giggled, "I just put them on though."

"I'm sorry," Bruce smiled unhooking her bra and letting it fall to the floor. Selina shifted and slipped off her panties and dropped them near the bra.

Bruce gripped onto Selina's waist, "Breaking in the bed?"

"Let's go," Selina smiled grabbing onto Bruce's shoulders once more.

* * *

Selina giggled as Bruce kissed her breast, "Bruce stop!"

"You like it," Bruce mumbled through kisses.

Selina yawned and stretched her arms up and rested them on Bruce's back.

Bruce moaned, "I love you Selina Kyle."

"I love you Bruce Wayne."

Selina lifted Bruce's chin and kissed him, "Wanna go do it in the pool?"

Bruce looked at her, "Hell yeah!"

They got up and ran downstairs to the outdoor pool.

Selina dove in and came up for air. Bruce jumped in next to her; Selina let out a yelp and began to swim away.

"Have you ever done this in a pool before?" Selina asked.

"Yeah," Bruce nodded swimming towards her.

Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce and kissed him. Bruce kissed her neck and took her down below the water. Selina grinned and twisted in the water, forcing herself back up to surface for air.

Bruce smiled and pulled her back down. Selina smiled and grabbed Bruce's back.

Bruce motioned for them to go back up.

"What's wrong?" Selina asked pulling her hair out of her face.

"We should go do it in the ocean."

Selina jumped out of the pool and ran to the ocean.

"I guess that's a yes," Bruce grinned getting out of the pool and heading after Selina.

* * *

Selina moaned as Bruce lifted her up out of the water and kissed her again. She threw her arms around him causing him to fall backwards into the sand.

Selina stretched onto the sand and looked at the sun, "Oh Bruce…"

"What?"

"Look at the sun…"

Bruce lay down on the sand next to Selina and pulled her into his arms.

The sun was fading away in the west, causing the sky to become a light orange and pink. The last of the sun was reflecting off the water causing it to shine all over, it seemed to be lighting up the ocean around them. The small waves of the ocean were lapping around them as they watched the sunset. The sun's rays waved in the sky and ocean creating the most beautiful scene Selina had ever seen.

Bruce looked over at Selina, the sun was reflecting off her body giving her a slight pink glow, behind her the sun was shining causing her to have a glowing appearance, every time the water rose onto the beach around her she would breath deeply.

Bruce's eyes followed her body to her toes and back up again, he followed every curve and valley of her body.

Selina turned to look at Bruce and smiled, he looked like an angel or something. Selina leaned in and kissed Bruce passionately.

Bruce rolled her on top of him and kissed her over and over.

Selina sighed and hoped this feeling would never end.

* * *

Selina rolled over in the bed and tried to block out the sun shining through the window. She closed her eyes and buried her head in Bruce's arm.

Bruce kissed her head, "Good morning."

"Mmm…" Selina muttered.

"You want food? We didn't have lunch or dinner yesterday."

Selina yawned, "I'm hungry…"

"Let's go grab some food," Bruce got out of the bed and began to pull Selina with him.

Selina looked down, "When did I get dressed?"

"About one in the morning."

"What time is it now?" Selina asked.

"It is about 12:00."

"Oh wow…"

"Yeah, so maybe you want lunch?"

"Yeah sure," Selina muttered getting out of bed, following Bruce down stairs.

Bruce walked over to the fridge, "What would you like?"

"A sandwich?" Selina asked.

"With what? Salmon? Crab? Lobster?"

"Well I was thinking peanut butter and jelly but, how about salmon."

"Sounds good," Bruce smiled pulled out the salmon and grabbed the frying pan.

"Can I ask you something?" Selina asked.

"Of course," Bruce smiled as he began cooking the salmon.

"Where did the name Wayne Island come from?"

"I was made it up, it hasn't been named."

"What are you gonna name it?"

"Selina."

"What?" Selina asked.

"No, I'm think of naming the island Selina."

Selina grinned, "Seriously?"

Bruce nodded.

Selina stood up and threw her arms around Bruce, "You are amazing."

"I never fail to amaze you."

"No you do not."

"Truthfully, it was either that or Batman Island."

Selina laughed, "You have a great ego."

"I do not!"

"Sure," Selina joked.

"So what would you like to do today?" Bruce asked.

"What do you have planned?"

"We could go on my boat, go snorkeling, work on our tans…"

"I like the boat idea… why do you have so much money?"

Bruce shrugged, "Smart spender?"

"You have three boats. I don't even have one."

"I could get you one," Bruce offered.

"I was joking," Selina laughed.

"So we have agreed on the boat?"

"Does that boat happen to have a bed?"

"Selina…"

"Just asking," Selina smiled.

* * *

Selina walked onto the boat and whistled at Bruce.

Bruce turned around from the steering wheel, "Hey you."

"I have another surprise for you," Selina smiled letting her towel fall to the ground.

Bruce gripped the wheel and looked at Selina.

She was wearing a purple one piece bathing suit that was full in the back, yet in the front it covered her breasts and joined back below her belly button, leaving an empty space in the middle.

"Wow Selina…"

"Yeah, Ivy and Harley are going to get it when we get back."

"You ready to go?" Bruce asked.

"Yep," Selina smiled taking a seat on one of the tanning chairs.

Bruce started the ship and took it out to sea.

Selina reached into her matching purple bag and grabbed a pair of sun glasses and soaked in the sun.

After awhile Bruce stopped the boat and headed down to Selina.

Selina lowered her glasses, "We stopped?"

"Yep, wanna go scuba diving?"

Selina nodded and stood up, "It seems like so much fun."

"It is."

They geared up and Bruce ran Selina through the rules and safety precautions of diving.

"You ready?" Bruce asked sitting on the side of the boat.

Selina gulped and sat down near Bruce, "I hope so…"

"It'll be ok; I've gone diving here before."

Selina gripped onto Bruce's hand and Bruce slide off the side of the boat pulling Selina with him.

Selina let out a yelp and clung to Bruce, "Cat's don't like water."

"You'll be fine gorgeous," Bruce held her hand and put in his mouth piece.

Selina followed and sank under the water. Bruce grasped her hand and they began swimming towards the sea floor.

After a few minutes they had reached the level of ocean where fish and other under water sea life hung out.

Selina looked around at the beauty around her. There were coral reefs ahead and fish flowing all around.

Bruce swam forward and pointed ahead.

Selina looked and tried to pull back; swimming around the bottom of the ocean was a shark. Bruce grinned and rubbed her hand.

They continued swimming and Bruce pointed forward again, now there was a group of sea turtles swimming about.

Selina grinned behind her mask. Bruce pulled her closer to them and lightly tapped the shell, signaling for Selina to pet them.

Selina held out a shaky hand and ran her hand over the shell. She giggled and made a circle with her finger on the shell. Bruce smiled and scratched the shell.

This continued with them encountering an eel, a bunch of fish, a few more lone sharks, a very small octopus, a bunch of hermit crabs, crabs, and reef animals.

Bruce checked the air supply on their tanks. They had air for a few more minutes and he still hadn't shown her one of the main animals.

Bruce looked over and noticed a few skipping their way. Bruce gripped Selina's hand harder and motioned over to the animals.

Selina put her hand over her mouth and began swimming with Bruce.

Bruce clicked fingers together and motion to the dolphins.

The animals looked at each other and swam over to Bruce and Selina. There were some perks to being friends with Aquaman. Bruce rubbed the animal's side and motion for Selina to pet them.

Selina cautiously put her hand on the animal; she smiled and stroked the dolphin. It chirped and did a small flip.

Selina laughed and patted the other dolphin.

Bruce and Selina hung out with the dolphins for a few more minutes then Bruce signaled to Selina they needed to get back up for air.

They reached the surface and swam to the boat. Once they were on the boat Selina took off her mask and tank and threw her arms around Bruce.

Bruce, who was going up the ladder on the boat, was shocked by the action and let go out the ladder and fell back into the water. He came back up and laughed.

Selina stopped him and began kissing him with more intensity.

Bruce took off his mask and tank and tossed them up on the boat. He grabbed Selina in his arms and kissed her.

Selina spit out some water and began sucking the skin on Bruce's neck. Bruce gripped her legs and leaned against the boat. Selina wrapped her legs around Bruce.

Bruce kissed her neck and began sliding off her swim suit. Selina went under water and pulled off his swim shorts.

Selina sighed and tossed the suits up onto the boat.

Bruce swung Selina around and pushed her up against the boat. Selina wrapped her arms around Bruce's neck as tight as she could and held on for dear life.

* * *

Selina sighed and rested her head on Bruce's chest. The past few days had just been Bruce and her, her and Bruce. It was wonderful.

Every day Bruce surprised her with something new. Every day they did something new. Every day they did it someplace new.

They were both lying down on the swimming hammock on the covered porch. Selina was on top of Bruce.

"You tired?" Bruce asked.

"Yeah…" Selina moaned.

"I'm exhausted. I might need another vacation from this vacation."

Selina laughed, "Are Dick and Tim going to be able to manage without you?"

"Just as long as they don't kill each other first. I don't know how Alfred will be able to manage saving Gotham from crime all alone."

Selina laughed at the idea of Alfred fighting crime.

"See what I mean?" Bruce laughed.

Selina sighed happily and stroked Bruce's chest.

Bruce placed his hands on her back, "Did you like this?"

"I loved it. It was so relaxing."

"Think Gotham is missing us?"

"I bet. How long have we been gone?"

"About a week."

"Holy crap…" Selina muttered.

"You wanna go back?"

Selina sighed, "I don't want to, but I think we have to."

"I agree," Bruce sighed, "With all my luck, Gotham has been taken over by dinosaurs from hell."

Selina laughed, "You don't trust your wards?"

Bruce bit his lip, "I love them, but they can be immature at times."

Selina smiled, "What are we gonna do today?"

"Wanna just relax?"

Selina smiled, "That sounds nice. What time is it?"

Bruce checked the clock, "12:58."

"I think I'm gonna go sun bathe, want to join me?"

"That's alright, I have something else planned."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Alright fine."

Bruce kissed her head and got up, "Get some sleep, but don't get burned."

"Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Selina opened her eyes, "Bruce?" She sat up and looked around, "Bruce?"

Selina sat up and stretched. She stood up and opened the door, "Bruce?"

"Up here," Bruce smiled and leaned over the banister.

"Can I come up?" Selina asked.

"Get on up here."

"What time is it?"

"6:37."

"Jeez! I slept that long?"

"Yeah."

Selina walked up the stairs and into Bruce's arms.

"I have a surprise," Bruce whispered in her ear.

"What is that?"

"Follow me."

Bruce turned to the guest bedroom and opened the door for her.

Selina walked in, "What's going on?"

"Look around."

Selina turned to the bed and gasped, "Oh my God…"

On the bed was a dress; it was purple and made from a fine silk. It had a train leading off the floor. Its back was held together by a row of diamonds. The back of the dress dipped down and back up. The dress was crossed in the center and holding it together was another row of diamonds. The dress dipped above her breasts, showing some cleavage. It had a matching scarf made of the same material.

"Oh Bruce… it's gorgeous."

"Just like you," Bruce smiled and kissed her, "Now get dressed, we have dinner waiting downstairs."

Selina laughed and shut the door behind Bruce; she took off her bathing suit and slipped on her dress.

* * *

Bruce sighed and fixed his bow tie for the eighth time.

Selina cleared her throat, "You ready?"

"Come on down, dinner is gonna get cold."

Selina walked out of the bedroom and held onto the banister. She looked gorgeous. Her black curly hair was draping down her back and shoulders. The purple dress squeezed every curve of her body. She had on makeup that made her emerald eyes stand out brightly against her tan skin. As she walked down the steps the dress' train swayed behind her. She slid her hand down the banister as she walked. The window behind her showed the outside. Outside the sky was clear and there were stars sprinkled in the clear sky. The window was open and the ocean quietly slithered on the beach and back down. The world seemed to be quiet except for Selina and Bruce's breathing.

Bruce held his hand out to her and she grasped it.

Selina smiled, "You look very handsome."

"And you look gorgeous, as always."

Bruce led her into the dining room and sat her down at the table.

The dinner table had candles all around, at there was crab, lobster with butter, and salmon with a lemon, basil, mayo, and garlic sauce with wild long grain rice. There was also a Caesar salad with white wine.

Bruce pulled out Selina's chair and she sat down.

Bruce took the seat in front of her, "You hungry?"

Selina couldn't help but grin.

* * *

Bruce stood up and pulled Selina with him.

She wrapped her arms around his neck, "What do you have planned now?"

"We are going to have one more romantic night before we head home to Gotham."

Selina laughed, "So what are we going to do? Make love in the shower?"

Bruce chuckled, "No. On our last night I wanted to have something special."

Selina rolled her eyes, "Oh alright."

Bruce pushed open the door with his back and swung them around. Selina gasped and stood on the ground.

There was smooth jazz music playing in the background. All on the floor there were candles. On the window sill there were candles. On the dresser, on the tables, all around the bed, there were candles. The candles smelled like ocean breeze and lilac. The bed sheets had been pre-folded it was made of Egyptian cotton and they were a dark crimson. Sprinkled all over the bed were red rose petals. In the corner of the room there was a fire extinguisher. Selina laughed and pointed to it.

Bruce grinned and shrugged, "Had to be safe, ya know?"

"Oh Bruce… it's… it's… its too good for words."

Bruce sat on the bed and laid down, "Come here you."

Selina crawled on top of Bruce and kissed his jaw. Bruce grabbed her shoulders and kissed her passionately. Selina sighed and shuddered.

Bruce slipped her dress off of her shoulders and let it fall down to her waist. She wasn't wearing a bra. Selina pressed up against Bruce and kissed his jaw down to his collar bone. Selina pulled Bruce up and slipped off his jacket, she moved onto his bow tie, then his shirt, then his pants.

Soon both of them were in their panties and boxers. Selina wrapped her arms and legs around Bruce and kissed him again. Bruce kissed the valley in between her breasts. Selina purred and kissed Bruce's head. She squeezed his head to her and moaned.

"Oh Bruce…" Selina gripped the bed.

"Selina…" Bruce muttered.

Selina sat up, "We are forgetting something."

"Like what?" Bruce groaned trying to push her back down.

"Protection?"

"Oh yeah…"

"Yeah," Selina laughed.

Bruce got up and pulled the box of condoms off the dresser, "Almost gone."

Selina laughed, "Get over here before the mood fades."

"Oh, it won't."

Selina smiled and shook her hair letting it fall all over her body, "C'mere you."

Bruce crawled back up the bed and on top of Selina.

"Bruce?"

"What?"

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"For this, for everything, for anything you've done for me. I really am grateful."

"Selina, I'm grateful you put up with me."

"I love you."

Bruce looked into her eyes. Their emerald green seemed to go on forever. He could stare into them forever and get lost in them.

"I love you Selina," Bruce sighed.

Selina smiled and kissed him, "Thank you."

FIN


End file.
